In the End
by Katie316
Summary: Set during and after the Series Finale. Brenda comes back to Beverly Hills, will she and Dylan finally be able to work things out? Let me know if you like it, I'll continue.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

She brushed the back of her first two fingers gently across his cheek and then pushed her hand through his thick wavy hair. Those two little wrinkles on his forehead had softened. She liked him like this, he looked so peaceful lying there asleep.

Peace was not something he often expressed, in fact the only times he was ever peaceful was when he was asleep or sometimes when he was alone with her. She can make him feel peaceful, not always but sometimes, but she's the only one. She was the only one who ever got him, sometimes he swore she knew what he was thinking or feeling before even he did.

She saw his eyes flutter and stopped caressing his hair.

His eyes were beautiful, those eyes which held so much age and wisdom. He knew more about life at 17 than people who were five times his age. Unfortunately, this wisdom had come at a price, he had been put through more pain than a person should ever have to go through, the worst kind of pain...neglect. She had never experienced that but that was one of the things he loved about her. She didn't understand neglect and therefore would never neglect him. She didn't understand his feelings about it but they still had an amazingly strong bond, one that could surpass any pain, any addiction, any high school stupidity, because deep down in their cores they both understood that being there to rescue each other was more important than any argument that they may have. He knew that she was the one person that would never neglect him, never push him away, if he needed her she would do whatever she could do to be there. And he would do the same for her.

This is a love that knows no bounds, one that you could tell would stand the test of time. Sure there would be hard times, break ups, and betrayal, but everyone knows there is no such thing as perfection, in the end they will always go back to each other. In all the good, the bad, trauma and triumph in the end they will always find each other, that's what really matters.

His eyes fluttered again but this time they opened. He looked at her and smiled, he always told her that he hated it when she watched him sleep but secretly he loved it. He loved waking up and seeing her watching him with her sweet and almost seductive smile, her eyes that held so much love for him always twinkled with that first smile, it made him feel loved and important to her.

She smiled back down on him. His face always looked so radiant right after he wakes up, all smiles and happy it would only last a few seconds before he woke and realized his reality...but she loved it anyway, those few treasured moments.

"Hey", he said touching his hand to her face.

"Hey", she said smiling back at him.


	2. Unexpected Guests

Donna looked up and saw Brandon and Brenda walking towards them, "Oh my god, I thought you guys said you couldn't make it!", Donna yelled rushing towards the two. Everyone's faces lit up when they saw Brandon and Brenda, everyone except Kelly and Dylan.

Kelly's smile faded into a frown and her eyebrows arched when she saw Brenda's smile glance over in Dylan's direction. These were not the people she wanted to see tonight-- the man who she had loved so much and almost married and the one woman who Dylan could never completely let go of.

Dylan's eyes widened with shock. What was she doing here, he couldn't deal with this now. His arm fell from around Kelly's waist and he felt her tense up. But god did Brenda look beautiful. She was wearing an emerald colored dress that really brought out the striking green in her eyes.

"We decided at the last minute to just take off and come. This is much more important than work." Brenda said to Donna as they hugged and kissed on the cheek.

"Well, I am so glad that you both could make it" Donna said hugging Brandon.

As the two made their way down the line giving out hugs, Kelly and Dylan stood at the end of the line-- the only two without big smiles on their faces. Brenda made her way to Kelly.

"Hey Kel."

"Hi Bren," Kelly replied putting on the best fake smile she muster up. She pulled her in for a quick hug. Then Brenda moved onto Dylan.

Their eyes caught each other in an intense look; a bright smile spread over Brenda's face and she threw her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair, closed his eyes, and squeezed her tight.

"I missed you," she whispered to him.

"I missed you, too." He whispered back, then he smiled into her hair (a smile which was not lost on Kelly.)

"Ok sis, now its my turn." Brandon said.

Brenda and Dylan let go of each other, and Brenda took a step backwards as Dylan pulled Brandon into a brotherly embrace. She glanced at Kelly to see her glaring back at her.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Kelly pulled Dylan aside, "What the hell was that?"

What are talking about Kel?" Dylan asked exasperated.

"Well, if that hug had lasted any longer someone was bound to tell you two to get a room!"

"Kelly, this is not the place to talk about this, its disrespectful to David and Donna."

"Yeah, well I think somehow they would understand, if you don't want to talk about here then we'll move to another room, but we are going to talk about this now," she said with one eyebrow raised; he knew when she did that she was going to get her way no matter what.

They moved into the lobby.

"I thought we were starting over, that we could be happy and be together without all the crazy drama." Kelly said to Dylan accusingly.

"We are, Kel. Brenda being here doesn't change us, we're still going to try to make this work." Dylan said.

"That's not the way it seemed when you were hugging her, it looked like something that was going to come back at me." Kelly could tell that Dylan was holding something back. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"You know that me and Bren are friends you've known that for years. And we are still us and I want to be with you. I promise." Dylan said pulling her for a hug. He knew he would have tell her the truth soon before Brenda said anything. "C'mon we're missing the party."

"Ok." Kelly replied; she gave him kiss and followed him back into the reception hall.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

While Dylan and Kelly joined the rest of group on the dance floor, Donna and Brenda stood in the corner with glasses of champagne talking.

"So, how long are you and Brandon in town for?" Donna asked.

"Well, Brandon is leaving Sunday night on the red eye and I am actually here...permanently."

"Brenda, I know we're not supposed talk about Kelly or Dylan or anything that could put me in the middle or put our friendship in a bad situation but you should know when Dylan first got here he told Kelly that he have left you a long time ago like two years ago, or now like three and half. He lied about you guys, and now they're together."

**_Thank you for your reviews they made my day!!! Sorry about all the editing mistakes in the prologue I tried to get them fixed but I'm still learning how to get all the kinks out. Also I haven't seen the entire series, I still haven't seen seasons 3 thru 7 (but I have a vague idea of what happened) so if I do something wrong please let me know._**


	3. Stolen Moments

**_Sorry it took so long for my to update. I'll try to be better. Let me know what you think!!_**

Brenda just stood there with a blank look on her face. "Why are you telling me this Don?" Brenda asked.

"Because I don't think Kelly should find out from some slip of your tongue. She should find out from Dylan." Donna replied.

Brenda shifted her weight " I wouldn't say anything like that just to hurt her, you should know that." Brenda sounded a little hurt that Donna would expect that of her.

"I do know that. I mean I knew that if you knew you wouldn't say anything; that's why I told you."

"Do you know why he lied to her?" Brenda said looking like her puppy had just died.

"No. Probably because he didn't want to admit to her that the reason he came back was because you kicked him out." Donna didn't want to say what she actually thought which was that Dylan didn't want Kelly to know that she was yet again second choice; that would put her in an awkward place and her and Brenda had agreed not to talk about anything that would put her between Brenda and Kelly.

"Well, I'm back for work… and I just wanted to be with all my friends again."

"Well, I am definitely glad you're back. I've missed you so much! Do you know where you'll be staying yet?" Donna asked already having some idea of where she could stay.

"For now the hotel, at least until I find an apartment or something." Brenda answered.

"There's two empty rooms at the beach apartment with Kelly you could live there."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea after the looks she was giving me earlier I don't think she really wants me around." Brenda wanted to resolve her friendship with Kelly but she was really here for Dylan so she didn't think those were good premises to start on.

"You guys haven't talked in a while but you're still friends aren't you?" Donna said pushing a little more.

"Well, yeah but I just don't think she's very happy to see me."

"I'll talk to her."

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Dylan snuck away from Kelly and headed towards Brenda, "C'mon we need to talk now," he grabbed her by the arm and led her out into the lobby.

"What are you doing here? Did you come back for me?" Dylan asked with a mixture of contempt and disbelief.

"Yes and no. Actually there isn't a no, but there are a few yeses." she said with a sweet smile.

"Bren, why are you here, lets just get this over with." Dylan wasn't sure he was ready for this, but better now than later.

"Well, for one thing I realized I had made a terrible mistake, and well I told you when I left that I wouldn't be gone forever so now I'm back…for good. I love you, Dylan and I'm so sorry that I accused you of having an affair with Stacey, she just reminded me so much of Kelly--which is why I became friends with her in the first place, but then I just kept having flashbacks of senior year. You know how hard that was on me, I didn't want to do it again."

"I'm can't do this Brenda, I'm ready for this yet. I'm with Kelly now." Dylan turned around walked back into the party.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

In the mean time, while Brenda and Dylan had snuck off to talk, Brandon and Kelly were having a talk of their own.

Brandon walked up to Kelly and handed her a glass of Champaign, she took it with a smile. "So how long have you and Dylan been together?" he asked trying to hide the twinge of jealousy in his voice; he wasn't doing a good job of it.

Kelly smiled she recognized Brandon's jealousy immediately, "Actually its very new. Just a week or a little less."

"I thought he'd been back for over a year." Brandon said.

"He has but I was with someone else until recently, Matt, we were engaged." Kelly replied dreading what he would say next.

"And he broke up with him to be with Dylan?" Brandon asked with a judgmental voice.

"He was cheating on me." Kelly replied with contempt.

"But you didn't know that when you broke with him. I can tell by the way you said it" Brandon always thought he knew everything about her, it drove her crazy, and she stayed silent, "Is that why we didn't get married, because you were waiting for Dylan to come back for you?"

Kelly's eyes softened a little, "No, I didn't marry you because I was scared we were getting married for the wrong reasons and then you decided you didn't want to be together at all"

"If we weren't going to move forward where do you think we were headed?"

"You didn't love me; you said you felt like I was your sister" Kelly sounded hurt. And Brandon just stood there not saying anything. "Brandon, you're the one who didn't want to be together, you're the one left, you're the one who didn't want to go on the honeymoon." Kelly was started to sound very emotional and she hoped no one was in hearing distance.

"You can't go on the honeymoon when you don't get married." Brandon responded.

"Not as a honeymoon. Just as a vacation we hadn't been on one since Hawaii."

" Well, I hope you're very happy with Dylan for as long as it ends up lasting this time", Brandon trudged off towards the open bar.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

David saw Dylan storm back into the room and turned to Donna, "This isn't good its just a matter of time before the triangle starts fighting. Can't you do anything."

Donna smiled at David, "people are leaving in a few minutes it will just be us, the gang, everything wil be great."

**_This is going to be a Brenda/Dylan fic, even though I spent more time on Brandon and Kelly this chapter. I just wanted to show that no one really thinks Dylan and Kelly are soulmates._**


End file.
